Just Being Himself
by Siebte Gloxialy
Summary: /Dari awal, memang itulah dia. seiring waktu berjalan, Elliot tetaplah Elliot yang ia kenal./ Oneshot. RnR? :D. #1 AFUKK Project! :D


**Just Being Himself**

_/Dari awal, memang itulah dia. seiring waktu berjalan, Elliot tetaplah Elliot yang ia kenal./_

* * *

**Pandora Hearts** © Jun Mochizuki

**Just Being Himself** © Siebte Gloxinia

—Untuk sebuah _challenge._

—Untuk **siapapun** yang sudi mampir ke fanfic ini, terima kasih!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Pak Liam dengan 'riang gembira' dan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas sebisa mungkin hingga membentuk sebuah senyum. Padahal ia hanya pasrah terhadap cobaan kejam apa lagi yang akan diberikan anak-anak SD hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Liam!" balas murid 2A dengan polosnya.

**"SELAMAT PWAGIIII PAK LIAAAAMM!" **dan ada salah satu murid lucu nan enerjik… yang bernama Elliot. Memang, Elliot sangat menggemaskan. Ditambah pipi _chubby _dan beberapa giginya yang tanggal membuatnya menjadi… sangat, **sangat lucu**.

Namun Elliot dapat melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan orang lain. Membuat yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bahkan orang tua Elliot sering dipanggil ke sekolah karena hal yang… sangat, sangat di luar dugaan.

"Ah," Pak Liam teringat sesuatu, "Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru."

**"YEAAAAHHH!"**

Seluruh murid 2A bersorak gembira, membuat Pak Liam merasakan firasat tak enak. Lalu ia melirik pintu, melihat si murid baru yang membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Masih malu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ah, silahkan masuk!" Pak Liam mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk ke kelasnya.

Murid baru itu berkacamata tebal dan berambut hitam gondrong—ehem, panjang. Lalu ia melirik Pak Liam dengan malu-malu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Reo," ujar si murid baru di depan kelas sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, "Aku pindahan dari SD **Sukajaya** karena ayah bekerja di dekat sini. Salam kenal semuanya."

Murid baru tersebut menunduk saking malunya. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti bergerak, menandakan bahwa ia sangat _nervous _dan belum terbiasa dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

**"Woah!"**

**"Pst, anak baru!"**

Anak-anak 2A memiliki tanggapan masing-masing terhadap Reo. Ada yang ingin mencubit pipinya, ada yang ingin memainkan rambut panjangnya, ada yang ingin menendangnya tanpa alasan. Entahlah.

"Oke, Reo. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Elliot, ya. Di barisan ketiga dari belakang." Pak Liam mempersilahkan Reo untuk duduk, "Kita akan memulai pelajaran matematika."

**"YAAAAHH!"**

Seisi kelas mengeluh—kecuali Elliot yang biasa-biasa saja dan Reo yang masih malu untuk bereaksi.

Setelah Reo duduk, Elliot tidak bisa berhenti nyengir.

"A—apa?" tanya Reo dengan agak takut.

"Jadi temanku, ya!"

"…Hah?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hal yang Reo sadari setelah sebulan mengenal Elliot adalah… egois. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan ia mendapat apa yang ia mau. Bahkan, keegoisan Elliot didampingi oleh kesombongannya.

Contohnya saja saat istirahat, beberapa anak memutuskan untuk main balok di kelasnya. Reo, yang saat itu sedang mencari balok warna biru, menyadari bahwa semua balok berwarna biru digunakan oleh teman sebangkunya—Elliot.

"Elliot," panggil Reo, "Pinjem balok yang warnanya biru—"

"Gak," potong Elliot dengan sinis.

"Elliot!" Reo mulai kesal.

"Gak boleh! Aku kan lagi ngebuat istana warna biru!" balas Elliot dengan garang, "Pokoknya enggak!"

"Gamauuu! Aku kan juga mau balok warna biru!" pekik Reo kesal. Beberapa anak yang melihat Reo dan Elliot nyaris bertengkar mulai memanggil Pak Liam yang berada di ruang guru.

"Jangan egois!" ujar Elliot.

"Hah?" tangan kecil Reo sudah mengepal, "Kan kamu yang egois!"

"Aku kan mau bikin istana biru super keren! Kamu kan **gak terlatih**untuk bermain balok! Gak kayak aku! Aku kan jago banget kalo main balok!"

"Jangan sombong, dong!" bibir mungil Reo mengerucut.

Elliot mendelik kesal, "Aku gak sombong! Itu kenyataan!"

"Aku gak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau pinjem balok biru!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah balok berwarna biru dilempar ke arah kepala Reo.

"Hiks..." Reo mulai menangis, "Hiks… Hiks…"

"Hei, hei! Ada apa?" Pak Liam tergesa-gesa menghampiri Elliot dan Reo yang sedang berebut balok berwarna biru.

"Pak, hiks…" si mungil Reo berlari dan segera memeluk kaki Pak Liam. Membuat sang wali kelas kasihan, "Elliot gak mau minjemin balok warna biru!" lanjut Reo sambil terisak.

"Elliot," Pak Liam berkata dengan lembut, "Pinjemin, dong. Kan balok warna biru bukan cuma untuk kamu."

Elliot melihat ke arah Reo dengan tak senang.

"Elliot, pinjemin Reo balok warna birunya ya—"

**"BACOT LUUU!"**

Dengan penuh emosi, Elliot berteriak ke arah Pak Liam sambil menunjuknya.

"…Orang tuamu akan dipanggil ke sekolah. Hari ini juga."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haah," sang ibu sudah capek dipanggil ke sekolah berkali-kali. "Kali ini apa yang anak saya lakukan?"

"Anak ibu," Pak Liam berdehem sebentar, "Anak ibu berteriak **'bacot lu!'** sambil menunjuk ke arah saya. Saya heran, dari mana dia mendengar kata-kata tersebut?"

Muka Ibu Elliot memucat, "Ah, ahaha, ia penggemar film _action_. Mungkin ia reflek. Apa penyebab ia berkata begitu?" bahkan ibunya sendiri tak tahu dari mana Elliot mengetahui kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan seorang murid kelas 2 SD.

"Berebut balok warna biru."

Kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Elliot yang berdiri di samping ibunya. Ia datang ke kantor Pak Liam sambil mengamit tangan Reo. Sedangkan Reo sendiri terlihat agak enggan bergandengan tangan dengan Elliot yang telah melemparnya dengan balok berwarna biru.

"Jadi, Elliot…" Ibunya melipat tangan di dada, "Kamu harus minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf ya, Reo," ujar Elliot sambil menatap Reo. Mata Elliot sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Reo hanya cemberut sambil memalingkan muka.

"Aku tahu aku gak mau minjemin kamu balok warna biru, terus kamu marah. Sebenernya, istana yang mau aku bikin itu…," Elliot menelan ludah, lalu menangis terisak, "Untuk merayakan sebulan setelah kamu pindah ke sini."

Reo terkejut. Pak Liam mulai merasa bersalah, harusnya ia sadar bahwa anak kecil memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu. Hal ini membuat Pak Liam dan Ibu Elliot agak terenyuh.

"I—iya, gapapa kok." Reo menyadari, sahabatnya ini memang **egois** dan **sombong**, tapi juga **berani mengakui kesalahan dan… unik. **Oh iya, dan juga **cerewet.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bahkan setelah SMA pun, mereka masih duduk bersebelahan. Reo tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya saat kelas 2 SD.

Elliot, yang menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya tertawa sendiri mulai angkat bicara, "Lo kenapa?"

"Ah, enggak."

"Aih, gak cerita," Elliot mendengus kesal.

"Lo masih inget gak?" tanya Reo sambil tertawa geli.

"Inget apa?"

"Pas kita kelas 2 SD… yang kita rebutan balok warna biru—"

**"SSSSTTT!" **Elliot panik dan malu, bahkan reflek menggebrak meja, takut ada yang mendengar cerita Reo.

"Elliot! Reo!" bentak gurunya, "Apa maksudnya mengobrol saat saya sedang mengajar—"

**"BACOT LU!"**

Elliot reflek berteriak sambil menunjuk gurunya. Mengundah seisi kelas untuk melihat ke arahnya.

**Oops.**

.

"…Orang tuamu akan dipanggil ke sekolah. **Hari ini juga.**"

Reo hanya terkikik geli, seiring waktu berjalan, **Elliot tetaplah Elliot yang ia kenal**.

Ah, bahkan ke**'reflek'**an Elliot tidak berubah sejak kecil.

* * *

**GLO-BOX**

**AAAAH INIKAH RASANYA MENULIS CERITA HAHAHAHAH** /apa

Hello! This is **AFUKK** project yang pertama! Ahihi~ artinya tuh **AF**ter **UKK** xD

Kemungkinan besar, Glo bakal jalan-jalan ke FT dan Misc. Manhwa. Okelah, liat-liat aja~

Akhir-akhir ini Glo malah sering main ke Misc. Manhwa, tumben QAQ jadinya penpik terbengkalai... Maafin Glo, ya?

Dan spesial untuk **Tapiabetaprimavera heremocamoca** yang rankingnya tinggi **HAHAHAHAH**

**Dan untuk readers juga, kamu, iya, kamu,** kok kuat sih baca sampe akhir? OAO

**/plak**

**Glo sangat, sangat berterimakasih kepada semuanya! :D** Arigato! Tanpa kalian, apa jadinya Glo... Anyway, semoga enjoy sama cerita di atas, ya! Cuma iseng membunuh waktu sambil nyelesain **_challenge_**, kok.

Dan ini terinspirasi sama **Biscuit Dance!** Duh, episode berapa ya, 40 kayaknya. **AYO NONTON SKET DANCEEEE HAHAHAHAHA** (?)

**Oke, oke. Jaa ne! :D Sampai bertemuuu lagiii!**


End file.
